TRADUÇÃO: Me beside you by shouldbstudying
by CarolisStw
Summary: Um homem salva Lou de ser atingida por uma motocicleta no seu caminho para o trabalho. Will Traynor é diagnosticado como um tetraplégico 4/5 e, apesar da culpa, Lou promete a si mesma ficar ao lado dele.
1. Chapter 1

**Me beside you**

 **Autora:** **shouldbstudying**

 **Gênero:** Romance/Hurt/Conforto

 **Shipper:** Will e Lou

 **Sinopse:** Um homem salva Lou de ser atingida por uma motocicleta no seu caminho para o trabalho. Will Traynor é diagnosticado como um tetraplégico 4/5 e, apesar da culpa, Lou promete a si mesma ficar ao lado dele.

 **Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a autora Jojo Moyes, mas essa história pertence inteiramente a autora** **shouldbstudying** **. A mim só pertence a tradução.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Estava chovendo. Torrencialmente, na verdade. Eu praticamente podia sentir o zumbido de tensão no ar quando as portas do ônibus se abriram e revelaram o ambiente sombrio. Agradeci ao motorista do ônibus e pisei na calçada, correndo para o abrigo de uma das lojas nas proximidades quando a chuva ficou mais intensa. Eu verifiquei o relógio em meu celular, alarmada ao ver que meu turno já havia começado há cinco minutos, bem como a ligação de Patrick.

"Pat?" Eu respondi assim que eu agarrei meu casaco mais apertado em meu peito e manobrei para fora das pessoas correndo para sair da chuva em suas ocupadas manhãs de terça feira. "Isso é ótimo Pat, eu estou orgulhosa de você."

Algo sobre nadar ou correr. A próxima reunião que eu teria que ir.

Deslizei para frente de um homem mais velho, que resmungou sobre os jovens, e alisei meu cabelo – originalmente uma trança que agora estava desfiada pela chuva – na esperança de não parecer terrível para o trabalho.

Olhei para trás e para frente antes de cruzar a rua, notando um caminhão parado na frente do café. A chuva tinha se intensificado ainda mais e eu podia ouvir os trovões a distancia. Mordi meu lábio e fiz o meu caminho através da rua.

" _O que você acha, Lou? Eu poderia entrar nessa corrida e ganhar! Estou no totalmente em forma, certo?"_

"Sim, claro Pat. Você nunca pareceu melhor-"

"Saia da frente!" Eu ouvi a voz apenas um momento antes de me sentir sendo empurrada para trás. Eu caí dentro de uma poça de água quando ouvi um grito e o som de pneus cantando. Mal tive tempo para processar o que havia acontecido antes de testemunhar um homem sendo esmagado por uma motocicleta – o mesmo homem que tinha acabado de me empurrar para fora do caminho.

"Oh meu Deus", eu sussurrei para o telefone quando a chuva acalmou e as pessoas ao nosso redor formaram uma multidão.

"Lou? Lou, você está bem?"

"Tenho que ir", eu desliguei e tropecei com o homem caído no chão. Algumas pessoas se ajuntaram em torno do motociclista que parecia estar péssimo, mas nenhuma palavra poderia descrever como o homem parecia na minha frente. O sangue estava em todos os lugares, seu corpo parecia fora de sintonia com vários ossos fora do lugar.

Para a minha surpresa, ele não estava apenas vivo, mas consciente.

"Chame a ambulância! Por favor, alguém!" Eu chorei quando toquei a mão do homem. "Você vai ficar bem. Eu vou ficar com você, ok?"

O homem apenas me olhou – ele parecia pálido o suficiente para estar morto.

"Senhorita-"

"Lou" eu disse a ele. Eu podia ouvir pessoas atrás de mim agora, as sirenes cada vez mais altas.

"Lou" ele disse meu nome lentamente á medida em que seus olhos começaram a se agitar. "Eu não posso sentir qualquer coisa, Lou. Isso é ruim?"

Eu não tinha ideia. Absolutamente nenhuma ideia. Eu apertei os dedos e seus olhos focaram mais uma vez na minha mão.

"Eu não posso senti-la" ele sussurrou de novo, sua voz trêmula. Seus olhos azuis tornaram a se encher de lágrimas.

"Eu estarei com você, ok? Eu não vou te deixar, eu prometo." Ele olhou para mim com um medo tão vívido, me senti apertando sua mão novamente. Pedi para que minha presença fosse um conforto. Sentei-me na ambulância com ele, acariciando sua mão. O homem tinha desmaiado logo após ser levantado para a maca. Eu nem sequer sabia o seu nome.

Eu nem sequer sabia o nome dele, mas ele me salvou do mesmo destino. Eu repassei os segundos que mudaram completamente a minha manhã. A chuva caia novamente quando chegamos ao hospital. Foi me feito um check-up, apesar dos meus maiores esforços para dizer que um bumbum machucado era o pior que eu poderia ter sofrido e, em seguida, fui enviada para a sala de espera. Eles sequer me deram qualquer informação já que eu não era um membro da família. Me sentei imaginando o pior.

Eventualmente, o homem sem nome foi identificado quando a polícia trouxe seus itens caídos para o hospital.

Will era o nome dele. Will Traynor.

Eu apenas sentei lá por uma hora antes de realmente fazer qualquer coisa. Havia tantos aspectos interessantes de um hospital. A pintura que estava pendurada na parede reetratava um dente e me fez lembrar de algo que eu desenhei na escola primária. Havia uma mãe grávida sentada na sala de espera também que se alisava sua barriga de vez em quando, me lembrando de Treena que tinha dado à luz recentemente a um menino chamado Thomas.

"É você a mulher que o paciente salvou?" uma policial perguntou, sentada ao meu lado. Saí dos dos meus pensamentos sobre a pintura de leão e encontrei os olhos do policial.

"Sim. Você sabe alguma coisa? Ele está bem?"

A mulher sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não sei, eu sinto muito. Eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas, porém, está tudo bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, uma sensação de dormência caindo sobre mim. Eu respondi com o melhor de minha capacidade e a policial me agradeceu antes de desaparecer. Depois de mais meia hora ou algo assim, eu verifiquei meu telefone para encontrar quatro chamadas não atendidas de Frank e cerca de uma dúzia de vários outros membros da família de Frank que devem ter me ligado. Liguei para a loja, a culpa se acumulando dentro de mim.

"Oi, aqui é Frank." Ele parecia incomodado, apesar de sua natureza amigável.

"Oi Frank, é Lou. Ouça, eu estive em um acidente, me desculpe por não ter entrado em contato com você anteriormente-"

"Um acidente? Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, mas um homem foi esmagado por uma motocicleta fora da loja e eu tenho que ficar. Estou muito triste Frank-"

Ele me interrompeu novamente. "Não, não se desculpe, Lou. Faça o que você precisa fazer, vou ver se consigo convencer alguns garotos ali fora para me ajudar." Ele me desejou boa sorte antes de desligar e eu sorri apesar de tudo. Eu tinha um bom chefe.

Eu também respondi sete textos de Treena que basicamente passaram de cuidar de um insulto nos primeiros três mensagens. Expliquei o que aconteceu em um parágrafo longo e lhe pedi para contar a mamãe e papai. Ela enviou uma resposta rápida logo em seguida. _Desculpe. Te amo x_

Eventualmente, a família de Will chegou. Um homem em um terno com o cabelo acinzentado e uma mulher em uma roupa que parecia custar mais do que todos os meus pertences juntos entrou, a preocupação marcada em todas as suas características. Eu não tinha que tentar adivinhar quem era - os olhos azuis que dividia com sua mãe eram evidentes.

"Vocês são pais do Will?" Eu chamei quando eles olharam em torno de uma enfermeira.

"Onde ele está? Ele está bem? Quem é você?" a mulher me questionou, com linhas duras que aparecendo em seu rosto bonito.

"Eu sou Louisa Clark. Ele está na sala de lá", eu apontei. "Eu sou a pessoa que ele salvou."

A mulher olhou para o marido, o rosto de suavizando. "Ele...Ele te salvou."

"Ele me salvou."

A mulher sorriu ligeiramente, com um orgulho evidente, antes de se mover por seu marido para chegar ao quarto onde um médico segurando uma prancheta falou com ela.

"Obrigado por ficar", o homem me disse, com vincos nos cantos dos olhos que poderia facilmente dizer que ele tinha rido muito ao longo da vida. "Eu sou Stephen Traynor e essa é a minha esposa, Camilla. Você conheceu Will."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo," eu apertei sua mão estendida, a timidez de repente engolindo a minha voz. Ele acenou com a cabeça antes de se juntar a sua esposa para a notícia.

Durante várias horas, não havia nenhuma. Camilla bateu em seu telefone caro, impaciente, o pé dançando ansiosamente. Stephen sentou-se em silêncio, acariciando o ombro de sua esposa.

Eu não saí.

Me senti obrigada a ficar, apesar da chegada de seus pais. Seus olhos azuis, tão inocentes, apesar de sua idade, perfuraram minha alma. _Eu não posso senti-la,_ a voz repetiu. Meio-dia passou e noite logo chegou. Eu fui para o refeitório para encontrar um pouco de comida e café. Minhas costas agradeceram. Mandei uma mensagem para Pat finalmente para contar o que tinha acontecido. Ele não tinha me mandado uma mensagem desde o nosso telefonema: Eu não estava totalmente impressionada com isso, mas eu ignorei a sensação de ressentimento. Em voltei aos Traynors com três sanduiches e copos de café variados. Eles me agradeceram profundamente. Camilla praticamente inalou a cafeína.

Eram 20:36, quase doze horas desde que Will e eu tínhamos chego, os médicos deixaram a sala para sentar-se ao lado do casal.

"Seu filho está vivo e reagindo muito bem", explicou o homem antes que Camilla pudesse abrir a boca. "Operamos o que conseguimos, mas ele sofreu um trauma extremo à sua medula espinhal. Não temos certeza se ele pode sentir alguma coisa-"

Minha cabeça disparou. "Ele me disse...Que ele não conseguia sentir nada. Quando eu apertei sua mão..."

O médico balançou a cabeça como se tivesse suspeitado assim. "Sinto muito Sr. e Sra Traynor, mas...É muito provável que o seu filho possa nunca mais ser capaz de se mover sozinho novamente."

Camilla parecia verde, com a mão cobrindo a boca. Stephen passou o braço em torno de sua esposa.

"Ele...Não vai ser capaz de andar?"

"Ele é, a partir de agora, um tetraplégico C4 / 5. Ele pode não conseguir mover seus dedos muito bem novamente. Sinto muito, eu estarei de volta com qualquer informação nova."

Ambos Stephen e Camilla quebraram em uma confusão de lágrimas e eu me desculpei. A culpa me encheu. Eu roubei os movimentos desse homem.

 _Deveria ser eu._

Olhei para o quarto onde o homem estava; máquinas, fios e tubos o cobrindo. Ele não conseguia nem respirar por si mesmo. Olhei através dos meus olhos borrados e úmidos. Isso era culpa minha, toda minha.

Apesar da minha promessa a Will, eu saí.

Minha casa não me ofereceu nenhum conforto. Na verdade, quando eu cheguei, Treena, segurando o recém-nascido Thomas, me olhou de cima a baixo e franziu a testa.

"Sério que você realmente o deixou?" Julgamento encheu sua voz e pequeno Thomas pareceu concordar com ela emitindo um som.

"Ele nunca vai se mover de novo, Treen! Ele nunca vai andar ou mover os dedos!" Senti as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos novamente. Treena envolveu seu braço livre em volta de mim, me puxando tão perto que eu podia sentir o cheiro de recém nascido de Thomas. "É culpa minha, Treena."

"Você está sendo estúpida, Lou." Treena agarrou a minha mão quando ela me puxou para a sala onde ela colocou o bebê em seu berço. " _Ele_ escolheu para salvar o dia. Você não pediu isso a ele. Mas você será culpada se você prometeu ao homem que você ia ficar e você está aqui de mau humor!"

Eu fiz uma careta para ela quando ela enxugou as lágrimas e cutucou meu nariz. Eu nunca entenderia como minha irmã mais nova conseguia ser muito mais sábia do que eu. Talvez a experiência de vida realmente não vem com a idade.

"Você prometeu, Lou?" ela perguntou mais uma vez, erguendo a sobrancelha alta o suficiente para desaparecer na sua franja.

"Eu prometi." Uma hora depois, de banho tomado e vestida, voltei para o hospital com mais café e prometendo manter a minha promessa.

* * *

 **N/T:** E que situação difícil todos estão enfrentando...No entanto, como a Treena disse, promessa é divida e como vocês já podem imaginar, não será nem um pouquinho difícil para a nossa Lou ficar perto do lindinho do Will.

Novamente gostaria de agradecer a autora **shouldbstudying** por me dar a chance e a honra de traduzir mais uma de suas histórias. Eu realmente amo a sensibilidade com a qual ela escreve e acredito que, assim como eu, vocês também vão se apaixonar por mais essa história encantadora.

A fanfic ainda está sendo escrita e, sendo assim, eu fico esperando pelas postagens da autora. Conforme ela posta, eu traduzo e posto também, então eu peço encarecidamente que vocês me deem uma força nos comentários, dessa forma eu traduzo mais rápido sabendo que tem gente lendo e a própria autora vai se sentir motivada a escrever mais sabendo que a história dela faz sucesso até aqui no Brasil.

Por hoje é só pessoal, espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos, Carol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me beside you**

 **Gênero:** Romance/Hurt/Conforto

 **Shipper:** Will e Lou

 **Sinopse:** Um homem salva Lou de ser atingida por uma motocicleta no seu caminho para o trabalho. Will Traynor é diagnosticado como um tetraplégico 4/5 e, apesar da culpa, Lou promete a si mesma ficar ao lado dele.

 **Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a autora Jojo Moyes, mas essa história pertence inteiramente a autora** **shouldbstudying** **. A mim só pertence a tradução.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Dias se passaram e, por um tempo, parecia que Will poderia nunca mais acordar.

"Seu corpo tem que se recuperar", disse o médico tentando me explicar quando eu perguntei cinco dias após o acidente. "Ele vai acordar em breve, estamos confiantes." E os dias continuaram a passar.

Me ocupei em andar para fora do quarto de hospital no começo, mas, eventualmente entrei no quarto e me sentei ao lado de Will. Eu tinha medo de vê-lo para ser totalmente honesta. Ele parecia ainda pior de que quando eu tinha o tinha visto após o acidente. Apesar da falta de sangue, cada polegada de sua pele tinha hematomas e arranhões. Um colar cervical erguia sua cabeça e seu braço esquerdo e perna foram engessados. Tubos, fios e máquinas estavam ligados a ele. Ele parecia tão frágil, tão pequeno.

Sentei-me ao lado dele e observei seu peito subir e descer, aliviada a cada movimento.

Eu não podia simplesmente colocar a minha vida em espera para ir embora. Frank precisava de mim no trabalho e Patrick pediu desculpas por sua distração e queria até mesmo cozinhar o jantar para mim. No sexto dia após o acidente em uma tarde de domingo, fui trabalhar. Frank parecia tão aliviado em me ver que ele se ofereceu para me pagar para os dias eu tinha perdido com a condição de eu ficar até tarde para fechar. Eu concordei com gratidão, bem ciente de que meus pais estavam estressados por causa do dinheiro. Depois de servir o que parecia ser centenas de clientes com fome, fechei as portas e me dirigi para a casa de Patrick.

"Pat?" Eu chamei no apartamento. Ouvi barulhos na cozinha quando a cabeça de Patrick apareceu na porta.

"Hey linda", ele murmurou para mim, acenando. Patrick tinha preparado o nosso jantar que estava estranhamente carregado de carboidrato esta noite. Ele me beijou antes de puxar uma cadeira na mesa de jantar para mim. "Como foi o trabalho? E o homem quebrado?"

Mordi algumas batatas assadas em gratidão. "O trabalho foi muito bem, Frank foi bom sobre o meu tempo fora." Eu mastiguei mais, ponderando sobre a minha resposta sobre Will. "Will ainda está inconsciente, mas ele está estável, de modo que é bom."

Depois de derramar uma garrafa de vinho tinto para nós, Patrick se juntou a mim na mesa. "Eu acho que é ótimo que você se importe tanto para esse cara. Coitado...Nunca mais andar de novo. Você pode imaginar? Sem correr, sem nadar..." Patrick balançou a cabeça enquanto mordia um pouco de pão de alho.

"Eu senti sua falta." Eu agarrei sua mão na minha e ele sorriu para mim, inclinando-se sobre para beijar minha testa.

"Me desculpe, eu estive tão ocupado, eu tenho me cronometrado correndo todos os dias e você não acreditaria Lou, mas eu cortei meio segundo do meu tempo em apenas três dias-"

E Patrick estava longe novamente com sua conversa de esportes. Cada vez mais, nossas conversas pareciam se dirigir a esta área. A noite terminou logo com Patrick precisando se levantar cedo para se exercitar de manhã.

Eu decidi parar no hospital depois do trabalho no dia seguinte, decidindo que era improvável que houvesse uma melhora de um dia para o outro de qualquer forma. Quando eu cheguei no hospital no entanto, a Sra. Traynor estava saindo da sala com um sorriso no rosto.

"Oh, Louisa", ela sorriu educadamente para mim. As olheiras profundas ao redor dos seus olhos mostraram como a semana tinha cobrado seu preço sobre ela. "Will acabou de acordar - você está convidada a ir falar com ele se quiser, só não o canse muito, por favor." Com isso e um clique de seus saltos, Sra. Traynor saiu.

Eu estava hesitante em entrar. Será que ele estava com raiva de mim? Eu estava com raiva de mim. Entrei no quarto de qualquer maneira para ver Will olhando para a TV no canto da sala. Ele olhou para mim quando eu entrei: ele não parecia com raiva. Ele nem sequer parecia ter me reconhecido.

"Oi Will, você se lembra de mim? Eu sou-"

"Louisa?" ele adivinhou, oferecendo um sorriso educado, semelhante à sua mãe.

Me sentei na cadeira ao lado dele, deslocando-a para que ele não tivesse que se mover para olhar para mim. Não que ele pudesse, eu me repreendi amargamente.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Will riu um pouco, um som agradável, apesar da rouquidão de sua voz cansada.

"Já estive melhor, na verdade. Descobrir que você nunca vai se mover novamente, não é uma das melhores conversas para se ter ao acordar." Eu procurei em seu rosto sinais de ressentimento ou raiva, mas ainda assim, ele estava aparentemente calmo. Refletindo.

"Estou tão agradecido pelo que fez Will," Eu olhei para as minhas mãos, torcendo meus polegares. "Mas lamento muito que eu tenha lhe causado isso. Se eu pudesse trocar com você eu iria, eu estou-"

"Louisa, eu não preciso de suas desculpas ou seus desejos. Faltou pouco para você ser atingida e alguém tão pequena nunca teria sobrevivido. Eu não quero que você se culpe, tudo bem? Eu escolhi fazer o que fiz e isso é tudo que existe pra isso." A sinceridade de Will era humilhante e eu sorri para ele antes de me levantar.

"Eu vou deixar você descansar", eu disse quando eu descansei minha mão em seu braço.

"Espere, não...Você poderia ficar um pouco mais? Me deixe conhecer a mulher que eu salvei". Ele sorriu torto. Eu estudei o rosto em toda a sua glória azul e preto e me sentei novamente.

"E você? O que você faz?" E de alguma forma com toda a conversa e piadas suaves, duas horas se passaram.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você usou roupas de banho em um casamento" Will brincou, os cantos dos olhos enrugando.

"Eles me disseram que era um casamento na praia!" Me defendi, cruzando os braços. Notei Will abafando um bocejo e imediatamente me levantei. "Tudo bem, é melhor eu ir. O sol está quase se pondo."

Era difícil ver através dos hematomas e arranhões, mas acho que ele parecia um pouco desapontado.

"Espere... Você vai voltar? Para me visitar? Eu acho que você me deve, afinal." Eu sorri para Will e balancei a cabeça.

"Só se você quiser que eu venha."

Minha vida de repente tinha uma programação: quando eu não estava no trabalho, eu estava com Will e quando eu não estava no trabalho ou com Will, eu tinha que tentar encontrar tempo para ver Patrick correndo ou organizar um encontro. Minha família me provocava quando eu realmente chegava em casa em uma hora decente.

"Sério que você conseguiu chegar a tempo para o jantar Lou?" meu pai chamou da sala de jantar.

"Mal reconheci," Treena piscou para mim enquanto eu me sentava à mesa. O pequeno Thomas borbulhava, tornando sua presença conhecida.

"Oh, caia fora", sorri, soprando um beijo para minha mãe.

"Como está o homem, Lou? Ele está melhorando? Seu rosto ainda está roxo?" Mamãe perguntou, despejando o molho sobre a refeição que ela tinha colocado na minha frente.

"Não, sem mais hematomas. Ele está tão bem quanto ele pode estar para o momento." Eu não tinha certeza de como responder. Quanto mais próxima eu estava de Will, mais eu notava que ele tinha uma esperanças de um dia voltar a andar. Este era apenas um obstáculo para o momento. Eu estava aterrorizada com o que aconteceria quando ele percebesse que poderia não ser o caso. "Sua namorada veio outro dia, ela estava de férias em Paris."

A cabeça de Treena subiu de Thomas, uma sobrancelha levantada. "Como era ela?"

"Ele estava um pouco... Estranho ao seu redor, eu acho. Ela é linda, Treen. A supermodelo. Deus, ela me fez parecer como uma batata."

"Você é uma batata", papai disse cutucando meus lados. Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada, resmungando.

"Por que ele pareceria estranho?" Mamãe perguntou quando ela tomou o pequeno Thomas da minha irmã. Ela balançou-o suavemente em seus braços.

"Eu acho que ele pensa... Na possibilidade de ele nunca mais se mover de novo. De ele não ser bom o suficiente para ela?"

Claro, eu não podia saber com certeza. Will e eu tínhamos nos tornado bons amigos, mas não ao ponto de ele expressar seus sentimentos de boa vontade.

Fazia cerca de um mês desde o acidente agora. Will parecia bem curado, sua pele uma cor saudável e seus membros parecendo um pouco melhor: seu braço estava agora em um imobilizador e sua perna agora repousava na cama em vez de estar apoiada. Ele brincou sobre estar preso em seu próprio corpo, mas eu podia ver na forma como seus lábios torciam que não era inteiramente uma piada. Will tinha dias bons e dias ruins - os bons dias eram cheios de risadas e piadas, mas os maus dias eram outra história. Na primeira semana, Will fechou os olhos com a dor e não falou nada. Ele me aterrorizou. Com o passar do tempo, eu tinha tomado suas mãos em minhas próprias suavemente e acariciei os nós dos dedos. Eu não sei se ajudou, mas no dia seguinte, Will me agradeceu por isso e eu senti como se estivesse fazendo algo de bom. Muitas vezes, ele tinha espasmos por todo o corpo e depois que as fases difíceis da nossa amizade tinham passado, Will não hesitou em pedir-me para massagear seus braços ou mãos com espasmos. Sra. Traynor parecia confusa por nosso comportamento, mas ela não fez nenhum comentário.

Houve novos avanços médicos para Will - ele agora tinha um cateter (que ele não sabia que eu sabia sobre) e sua cadeira de rodas tinha sido encomendada e chegaria nas próximas semanas. Os Traynor também compraram uma van que tinha uma rampa para levantar Will. Eu queria perguntar se ele sentiria falta de dirigir, mas algo me disse que Will não gostaria de ser lembrado de outra coisa que não podia fazer. Eu o visitava quase todos os dias por uma hora ou duas. Gosto de pensar que a minha companhia era uma distração para ele e pouco a pouco, eu senti como se estivesse visitando um amigo e não alguém que tinha salvo a minha vida.

Mais um mês se passou e foi recomendado a Will que ele deveria continuar seu tratamento em casa a partir da próxima semana. Ele parecia muito contente, mas eu me senti um pouco triste. O que seria de mim sem Will agora que eu não estava visitando o hospital todos os dias?

"Clark, você chegou cedo," Will cumprimentou-me alegremente me olhando de cima a baixo. "Uau, olhe para você. Onde você está indo?"

Eu sorri, alisando a saia do meu vestido. "Eu tenho um encontro com Pat hoje." Foi então que eu notei Alicia, a namorada de Will no quarto. Ela sentou-se na poltrona, as pernas dobradas uma sobre a outra. Sua mão estava descansando na mão de Will. Eu não podia deixar de admirá-la, apesar dos punhais que ela enviava o meu caminho. Ela era alta e de pernas longas com cachos loiros para baixo de seu umbigo. Seus olhos verdes poderiam se parecer com os de Will mas nada poderia bater o azul brilhante dele. "Oi Alicia, como você está?"

Ela virou a cabeça para mim, seus cachos caindo para cobrir sua visão de mim. Ela me ignorou. "Will, eu posso te dar alguma coisa? Um pouco de água?" Will olhou suavemente para ela.

"Água seria ótimo, obrigado Alicia." Eu substituí Alicia na cadeira quando ela praticamente me derrubou. "Peço desculpas por suas maneiras. Ela está com ciúmes."

Eu quase zombei. "Ciúmes? De quê?" Do que ela tem que ter ciúmes?

"Eu acho que ela se sente culpada por não ter voltado para casa mais cedo...E você tem estado aqui desde o primeiro dia." Olhei para as minhas mãos, franzindo a testa. Will me observava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Era mais do que ele tinha oferecido a Alicia.

"Devo ficar longe um pouco?" Eu disse no passado.

"Deus não, e me deixar para os abutres? Ela voltará logo Clark." Eu ri e continuamos com as nossas brincadeiras habituais até que Alicia voltou e eu acenei um adeus.

Na semana seguinte, Will foi capaz de se sentar em sua cadeira. Um enfermeiro chamado Nathan foi contratado para ajudar com o fisioterapeuta e o médico, quando ele voltasse para casa. E quando esse dia chegou Will parecia ter toda a atenção. Todo o hospital parecia estar reunido naquele quarto.

"Sua mão aperte aqui", Nathan gentilmente moveu a mão de Will para o joystick. "Você pode tentar e movê-la para frente?"

Will olhou para Nathan em descrença com a pergunta, mas depois de vários minutos de nada, Will olhou para cima. "Eu não posso."

Nathan assentiu. "Não tem problema, companheiro. Nós temos isso." Nathan descansou a mão no ombro de Will que parecia desconfortável. Senti seus olhos em mim e sorri brilhantemente para ele escondendo a tristeza que tomou conta de mim.

"É isso aí, Will!" Eu sorri para ele quando eu o levei para fora de seu quarto pela última vez em sua cadeira. "Hora de ir para casa."

Sr. e Sra Traynor vieram até nós e eu me movi para a frente de Will e peguei sua mão. "Você deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa, certo? Basta pedir a alguém para enviar e-mail ou uma mensagem."

Will franziu a testa para mim, levantando as sobrancelhas. "Você ainda vai me visitar, não vai? Eu vivo na casa do castelo." Meus olhos quase saltaram do meu rosto, mas eu tentei manter minha expressão neutra.

"Você vai ter que lutar para me manter afastada." Ele sorriu para mim e com isso, eu disse adeus.

Eu tentei limitar minhas visitas com Will quando ele se instalou em sua casa. Houveram momentos em que eu estava na porta da casa do castelo, que é mais uma mansão de qualquer maneira, e ouvi gritos masculinos de lá de dentro. Eu sabia que eles eram de Will. Ele precisava de tempo. Entre trabalho e Patrick, minha vida tornou-se improdutiva. Eu queria visitar Will.

Cerca de duas semanas mais tarde, eu finalmente tive a coragem de bater na porta. Havia construtores no estábulo que estavam fazendo barulho suficiente para encobrir quaisquer gritos de dentro da casa. Um olhar exausto da Sra. Traynor recaiu sobre mim.

"Ah, Louisa, é bom vê-la." Ela abriu a porta e me convidou para entrar, empurrando seu cabelo fora de seu rosto suado. "Já faz algum tempo desde que eu a vi pela última vez."

"Eu pensei que Will precisava de tempo para si mesmo", eu expliquei quando ela me levou através da casa. Era difícil imaginar como uma cadeira de rodas poderia caber na casa facilmente. E como ele chega lá em cima?

Sra. Traynor finalmente sentou-se na sala de estar. Eu nem sequer tive que olhar ao redor para saber que a casa inteira era muito bem decorada.. Olhei para a TV de tela plana em estado de choque para a metade de um momento muito longo. "Eu acho que ele precisa de mais companhia."

Eu saí dos meus pensamentos e olhei para a Sra. Traynor. "Eu vou vir com mais frequência. Eu vivo do outro lado do castelo de qualquer maneira." Eu ponderei porque ela não tinha me levado para ver Will imediatamente – Alicia estava aqui?

"Sim, bem. Talvez você poderia ajudar com a fisioterapia em algum momento. Acho que Will está completamente encantado por você."

Eu sorri para isso. "Claro, eu vou ajudar de qualquer forma que eu puder."

Sra. Traynor parecia satisfeita com isso e me levou para o "novo" quarto de Will. Digo novo porque era óbvio que este tinha sido o quarto de uma mulher com a decoração floral. "O quarto de Will era lá em cima," Sra. Traynor explicou calmamente enquanto abria a porta completamente.

"Will, você tem um visitante." Com isso, a Sra Traynor saiu.

Will parecia exausto. Exausto e dolorido. Seus olhos estavam tão nublados e cansados que fizeram Sra. Traynor parecer como se nada estivesse sob ela. Sua aparência parecia saudável diante da de Will.

"Ótimo vê-la aqui", eu cumprimentei ele. Ele olhou para mim lentamente, piscando.

"Oh, Clark," Will me deu um olhar duas vezes. "Bom Dia."

Fui até ele, sentando-me na beira da cama. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, sorrindo. "É 4:00 da tarde." Will resmungou para mim. Tornou-se evidente que hoje, não era um bom dia. "Eu vou voltar amanhã, está bem?"

"Não saia", ele murmurou para mim. Senti uma pequena vibração na minha mão e olhei para a mão na minha.

"Você acabou de apertar minha mão?" Eu sorri para ele, sentindo-me um pouco sobrecarregada com a felicidade.

"Você...Sentiu?" Will de repente parecia realmente muito acordado. Ele sorriu torto. "Eu acho que a fisioterapia está a funcionando apesar de tudo."

Eu ri agora, olhando para sua mão em maravilha. Apertei sua mão e senti a vibração suave de novo. Ele olhou para mim com um olhar tão esperançoso que eu praticamente senti meu coração pular uma batida.

* * *

 **N/T:** Quantos acontecimentos num capítulo só hein? Finalmente Will acordou, mas Alicia também surgiu e não parece nada contente com a proximidade dele com a nossa Lou. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer a seguir? Fico esperando os comentários, confesso que também estou curiosa.

Beijos, Carol :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Me beside you**

 **Gênero:** Romance/Hurt/Conforto

 **Shipper:** Will e Lou

 **Sinopse:** Um homem salva Lou de ser atingida por uma motocicleta no seu caminho para o trabalho. Will Traynor é diagnosticado como um tetraplégico 4/5 e, apesar da culpa, Lou promete a si mesma ficar ao lado dele.

 **Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a autora Jojo Moyes, mas essa história pertence inteiramente a autora** **shouldbstudying** **. A mim só pertence a tradução.**

* * *

"A fisioterapia está levando mais tempo do que ele gostaria. Não é nada para se alarmar, mas ele está jogando suas frustrações em você."

"Jogando suas frustrações em mim? Ele mal está falando comigo! No entanto, ele fala com a garota como se ela fosse sua melhor amiga! O que estou fazendo aqui de qualquer forma, Nathan? Eu o ajudei com o anexo, eu fiquei com ele, eu me importei com ele . Será que ele me odeia? "

"Alicia, eu tenho certeza de que não é isso..."

"Eu estou cheia, Nathan."

Me movi para o lado da entrada do anexo, Alicia clicando seu caminho sobre os pisos de madeira. O rosto dela estava manchado de lágrimas, seus olhos verdes enevoados. Ela me olhou de cima em baixo com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Boa sorte com ele", ela cuspiu em mim, praticamente batendo a porta atrás dela. Eu não poderia ter ficado mais perto da parede se eu tentasse. Se fosse possível desaparecer nesta parede, eu teria tentado. Tinha sido um ano desde o acidente, um ano desde que eu tinha mais ou menos passado cada momento que eu pude com Will. Nós nos tornamos muito próximos - evidentemente próximos demais para o gosto de sua namorada. Nathan encontrou-me encolhida na parede e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Não se preocupe com ela, faz muito tempo desde que ela tem sido algo nos olhos de Will. Ele simplesmente não teve coragem de dizer a ela." Eu ri, chegando a apertar um dos meus tufos cabelo como forma de aliviar o estresse. Foi nesse momento então que a Sra. Traynor fez uma aparição, o clique de seus saltos substituindo os de Alicia.

"Ah, eu esperava que você estivesse aqui Louisa. Você se importaria se tivéssemos uma palavra?" Eu atiro a Nathan um olhar de medo antes de sorrir para a Sra. Traynor.

"Nem um pouco, Sra. Traynor." Ela me levou até a sala da casa onde ela me recebeu quando fiz minha primeira visita a Will. Eu suspeitava que este era o lugar onde ela tinha todas as suas conversas desconfortáveis. Sra. Traynor parecia estressada - seu cabelo caramelo estava grisalho nas raízes e seus olhos pareciam terrivelmente monótonos. Ela parecia uma mulher triste, apesar de sua roupa cara e do penteado arrumado.

"Louisa, você tem sido de bastante ajuda a Will em sua situação. Eu gostaria de agradecer pessoalmente em nome de Steve e eu, nós somos verdadeiramente gratos a você." Sua voz foi recolhida e gentil. Eu estava quase surpresa, esperando o pior.

"Eu estou viva por causa dele", eu disse calmamente, olhando para as minhas mãos no meu colo. "Você não me deve nada."

Sra. Traynor foi rápida para evitar uma conversa emocional.

"Sim, bem, nada a menos. Nós temos uma proposta para você. Como você sabe, Will passou por vários cuidadores - nenhum deles entendem sua situação e como ele se sente. Eles o fazem sentir como se ele fosse uma criança... Mas você é diferente. Entenda, isto é. Eu vejo como você pode ler suas emoções como se você as possuísse e eu sei que ele se sente confortável em torno de você. Talvez mais confortável com você do que até mesmo comigo." Sra. Traynor cruzou as pernas, sentando-se na cadeira, hesitando. "Acho que é minha culpa - eu nunca fui uma mãe excessivamente amorosa."

De repente, me senti desconfortável, com a mãe de Will expressando seus sentimentos para mim. Eu conhecia Will, mas esta mulher? Ela era uma parede. Eu nunca quebrei a minha atitude alegre. Sra. Traynor continuou, ignorando o meu desconforto.

"Nós gostaríamos que você trabalhasse para nós, como cuidadora de Will. Este seria essencialmente um trabalho das nove a cinco, que é quando Nathan sai. Will está melhorando aos poucos, mas acho que uma mão extra iria beneficiá-lo, especialmente sendo de um amigo. Você estaria interessada, senhorita Clark?"

Minha cabeça disparou, não acreditando no que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. Cuidar de Will todos os dias? Como eu poderia deixar Frank? E o que Pat pensaria? E Will iria _me_ querer?

"Eu estou interessada", eu respondi sem perceber que as palavras estavam saindo da minha boca. "Posso voltar a falar com você amanhã com uma resposta definitiva?"

Sra. Traynor se levantou, limpando a saia. "Sim, claro. Se você concordar, eu gostaria de saber até amanhã à tarde para resolver a questão logística. Talvez seja melhor também perguntar a Will como ele se sente sobre isso."

"Claro, obrigada Sra. Traynor," Eu disse quando partimos. Voltei para o anexo, com meus pensamentos em todos os lugares quando eu encontrei Will na sala de estar, passando rapidamente pelos de canais.

"Dia bom?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a mão dele. Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso e levantou a mão ligeiramente para acenar.

"Excelente dia. Você ouviu a notícia?" Eu balancei a cabeça, sentada na poltrona ao lado dele. Ele moveu a cadeira para me encarar. "Eu acabei de receber um texto de Alicia dizendo que nós terminamos."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, surpresa. Essa garota era rápida. "Você está bem?"

"Melhor do que eu estive em um longo tempo." Eu sorri para ele quando eu me inclinei na cadeira.

"Então, o que estamos assistindo hoje?"

Will desviou os olhos da tela para o DVD e levantou o dedo ligeiramente para a capa do DVD. "Talvez algo com legendas hoje?"

Eu fiz uma careta para ele quando eu me levantei para olhar através dos DVDs que Will tinha comprado. "Diário de uma paixão? "Perguntei, esperançosa. Com toda a honestidade, eu não gostava do filme, mas eu amava a expressão que Will me dava todas as vezes que eu sugeria.

Will gemeu "De novo não."

Eu ri e coloquei em algum filme de ação que eu sabia que Will iria gostar e voltei para a minha cadeira. Cerca de dez minutos de filme, eu perdi o interesse e ponderei a oferta da Sra. Traynor. Trabalhar para Will - ajudando-o. Ser paga para cuidar de Will? Tudo parecia um pouco surreal para mim. Mas era o trabalho perfeito para mim. Isso significava passar mais tempo com Will, isso significava manter minha promessa.

Mas como é que Will se sentiria sobre isso? Ele era sensível sobre sua situação - quem não ficaria? Iria comprometer a nossa amizade para que eu pudesse cuidar dele? Eu decidi contra a minha ansiedade e perguntei.

"Will," eu comecei, colocando uma mão em seu braço. Ele olhou para mim, piscando e afastado seu foco no filme.

"O que houve, Clark?"

"Sua mãe veio e falou comigo hoje." Will olhou para mim com expectativa, a hesitação estampada em seu rosto. "Ela me ofereceu um emprego."

"Um trabalho? Um trabalho em que?" Ele sabia. Eu poderia dizer pelo olhar em seu rosto. Ele estava feliz? Irritado? Bravo? Triste?

"Para ser sua cuidadora." Seus olhos caíram dos meus olhos para minha mão em seu braço. "É algo que você quer que eu faça? Eu vou dizer não se isso incomoda você."

Will demorou a olhar para cima, as sobrancelhas franzidas com o pensamento. Por fim, ele olhou para cima, seu rosto relaxou. "Certifique-se de negociar com ela para obter um bom salário."

"Sério? Você me quer?"

"Eu me sinto eu quando estou com você, Clark," Will deu de ombros. "Você é a única pessoa que ouve o que eu tenho a dizer uma vez que eu fiquei preso nesta coisa. Qual é a pior coisa que você pode me fazer? Derramar chá quente no meu colo?"

Lhe dei um olhar, avisando-o para não duvidar da probabilidade disso acontecer. E então eu suspirei, me jogando para trás na cadeira. "Eu tenho que ir parar meu trabalho agora. Deus, o que Frank vai pensar?"

Will me observava, com uma expressão divertida no rosto. "Diga a ele que você encontrou um chefe muito mais bonito."

Eu ri quando me virei de volta para o filme. "Você não está errado."

Voltei para casa depois de dar a notícia a Frank, praticamente demitida. Eu pulei para a cozinha, onde minha mãe estava preparando o jantar e sorri para ela, passando os braços ao redor dela. Ela riu, colocando uma mão coberta de farinha no meu braço.

"O que deu em você Lou?" Ela perguntou quando meu pai entrou na cozinha.

"Parece que você ganhou na loteria", ele meditou enquanto se servia de uma outra caneca de café.

"Eu tenho algumas notícias," eu sorri para eles. Ambos os meus pais imediatamente olharam para o meu dedo anelar e, em seguida, o meu estômago e eu dei-lhes um olhar. Treena entrou logo depois que eu tinha feito meus pais se sentarem. "Eu fui demitida."

"O que?" o rosto de meu pai caiu. Minha mãe apertou a mão de meu pai, apontando para que eu continuasse.

"Como você pôde fazer isso conosco, Lou? Você sabe que o dinheiro está apertado com Thomas crescendo!"

"Eu tenho um novo trabalho."

Isso trouxe tanto o meu pai quanto minha irmã para cima. Eu não parei para me incomodar pelo comentário de Treena - ela sempre foi um pouco egoísta.

"Um trabalho? Onde?" minha mãe gritou, pulando para cima para me abraçar.

"Serei cuidadora de Will. Sra. Traynor me ofereceu o dobro do que eu estava sendo paga pelo Frank. Você pode acreditar nisso? O dobro. É das nove as cinco horas, então eu vou estar trabalhando mais do que em Frank e é apenas do outro lado do castelo, então eu não terei que tomar um ônibus- "Eu percebi que estava balbuciando e sorri timidamente. "O que vocês acham?"

Minha irmã ficou em silêncio pairando sobre a informação quando minha mãe jogou os braços em volta de mim. "O _dobro_ do dinheiro? Oh, Lou! Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você."

Até mesmo meu pai se levantou para me abraçar. "Bom para você, Lou. Você tomou uma decisão e cumpriu com ela." Treena não foi tão gentil com as suas palavras.

"Uma cuidadora? Você está sendo paga para passar um tempo com seu amigo? Alguém que salvou sua vida?" sua voz era grossa com o julgamento.

"Ele precisa de ajuda em horário comercial e ele confia em mim..." Fiquei estupefata com a reação de Treena ao meu novo trabalho e os meus pais a silenciaram. Isso deixou uma sensação estranha no estômago, agitando minha emoção para o meu novo emprego.

Eu me senti ansiosa no meu primeiro dia como cuidadora de Will. Nathan riu de minha tontura e inquietação, me dizendo que eu precisava de uma bebida. Eu até considerei. Nathan me explicou sobre toda a medicação que seria necessária em diferentes momentos do dia, bem como sobre a forma de verificar se a temperatura cai ou sobe. Ele me mostrou alguns exercícios para fazer com Will se ele estivesse se sentindo mais motivado nesses dia e depois de uma hora ou algo assim, despediu-se, prometendo estar de volta em poucas horas. Demorei fora da sala de estar.

"Lou? Pare de agir como uma estátua e entre." Eu segui a voz de Will, dando-lhe um olhar para o comentário.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Eu perguntei como eu faria, se eu não tivesse vindo trabalhar. Ele esperou um minuto antes de responder.

"Um pouco de dor nos meus ombros. Mas não é um dia ruim, eu consigo ver você." Eu sorri para mim mesma quando desapareci no banheiro para pegar algumas toalhas quentes e úmidas. Voltei, percebendo um problema quando notei a camisa de botões de manga comprida de Will.

"Eu não me importo", eu disse a ele. Eu desabotoei os poucos botões da parte superior para permitir-me para ver seus ombros. Eu gentilmente coloquei uma mão em seu pescoço e puxei-o de frente para mim. Eu ouvi o suspiro quando a toalha tocou sua pele. Sua cabeça caiu sobre meu ombro enquanto eu coloquei outra toalha no outro lado e eu levei o meu tempo, apreciando seu toque.

"Não imaginei que a próxima vez que uma menina bonita desabotoasse minha camisa, seria para colocar toalhas quentes em mim." Will soltou enquanto eu movia sua cabeça para trás contra a cadeira. Eu pisquei para ele, aliviada com a falta de constrangimento na situação.

"Eu vou trocar sua camisa depois," Eu prometi a ele que me rendeu uma piscadela apesar das manchas de humidade que apareceram em sua camisa.

Meu trabalho me deixou satisfeita no final do dia. Eu passaria o horário comercial com Will, até acabar por ficar mais tempo para terminar um filme ou jantar com Will, que praticamente me implorava para não deixá-lo á ira de seus pais curiosos. Patrick não tinha se importado quando eu disse a ele sobre o meu trabalho, e eu quase não o reconheci.

"Mais tempo para me ver", ele riu, beijando-me profundamente de uma forma que sugeria suas intenções. Isto provava ser falso já que Pat investia mais do seu tempo em exercícios. Eu não tinha interesse em vê-lo correr ou nadar ou escalar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa em que ele investisse seu tempo. Ele aceitou isso só depois que concordei em participar de uma reunião de vez em quando.

Conforme o tempo ia passando a fisioterapia de Will se intensificava. Isso não queria dizer que houve uma melhora. Will perdeu a fé em melhorar. Eu só tinha visto um homem adulto chorar - meu pai quando o pequeno Thomas nasceu – e tinha sido um choro feliz. E muito logo em meus primeiros meses como cuidadora de Will, eu vi o segundo.

A fisioterapia era dolorosa. Ela deixava Will cansado e frustrado no final de cada dia e nossas conversas espirituosas pareciam mais e mais distantes. Tinha sido particularmente ruim em uma manhã chuvosa onde eu tinha chegado e vi Nathan sentado no banco da cozinha, a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele olhou para cima quando entrei, frustração clara em seu rosto.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, colocando minhas coisas no balcão. "Will está bem?"

Nathan parecia pior quando ele endireitou-se, cruzando os braços. "Dia ruim. Apenas um dia realmente ruim. Desculpe deixá-la com ele." Nathan não deu mais detalhes quando ele saiu, desaparecendo fora para atender a seus outros pacientes. Will estava em sua cadeira em seu quarto, com a porta fechada. Algo me dizia para lhe dar algum tempo para se refrescar.

Eu preparei duas xícaras de chá, ouvindo o som da chaleira fervendo e cantarolando alguma velha canção que eu ouvi Treena cantando para Thomas na noite anterior. Eu bati na porta de Will com a bandeja de chá nas mãos.

"Deixe-me sozinho", ouvi pela porta, sua voz quebrando no final de sua frase. Eu nem sequer me preocupei com costumes e empurrei a porta aberta, deixando a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira. Will estabelecido em sua cama, de frente para sua cômoda com as fotografias de sua antiga vida. Seu rosto estava tenso com frustração e dor. Eu tive que parar e implorar para que ele me dissesse o que estava acontecendo. Era a primeira vez que eu tinha visto Will triste; a primeira vez que ele se deixou perceber que ele nunca ia conseguir "melhorar". "Lou, saia."

"Will, o que está errado?" Ele nem sequer olhou para mim. Notei então que suas bochechas estavam manchadas de lágrimas. "Oh, Will." Fui até sua cama e pegou sua mão fria na minha própria, beijando os nós dos dedos. "Estou aqui." Demorou cerca de três segundos para o seu rosto entrar em colapso.

E ele chorou. Suas bochechas inflamaram em vermelho e as lágrimas caíram a um ritmo acelerado. Ele não fez nenhum som. Como você conforta um homem que não queria falar sobre o que o perturbava? Que não queria ser consolado? Eu fiz o melhor que eu pude.

Eu estava ao lado dele e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo os soluços silenciosos vibrarem através de mim. Nós provavelmente ficamos ali em silêncio durante um bom tempo. Não havia necessidade de palavras, mas quando a respiração de Will estabilizou, movi minha cabeça em seu peito até o ombro para que pudéssemos olhar para o outro.

"Eu sei que não significa muito", murmurei, pegando a mão dele em minha própria e apertei suavemente. "Mas eu acredito em você e eu estarei aqui, não importa o que aconteça."

Will fechou os olhos, e tombou sua cabeça contra a minha. Eu senti a vibração suave dele apertando a minha mão de volta. "Eu sei que não significa muito", ele sussurrou, a voz tremendo. "Mas você é minha melhor amiga, Lou."

Eu aconcheguei mais perto dele e sorri. "Isso significa tudo."

* * *

 **N/T:** E esse capítulo cortou meu coração em pequenos pedacinhos dolorosos. Ver o Will assim é horrível demais, no entanto, como vocês podem notar ele a Lou estão cada vez mais próximos e a namorada chatinha finalmente deixou nosso menino em paz (agora só falta o Patrick acordar pra vida e perceber que a Lou já está em outra.)

O que acharam do capítulo? Estão gostando da história? Perceberam algum erro na tradução? Estou me dedicando ao máximo e, infelizmente, tenho que ser um pouquinho chata porque, segundo os gráficos do fanfiction a história já ultrapassou a marca de 89 visualizações porém, não registra mais do que 4 reviews (sendo dois para cada capitulo).

Eu sei que deve ser chato pra vocês terem que parar para comentar, mas poxa gente, eu realmente estou traduzindo a história da melhor forma que posso, verdadeiramente disposta a compartilhar isso com vocês e então penso que um pouquinho de atenção seria bom.

Bom, depois de falar tanto assim eu vou indo e espero sinceramente pelas opiniões de vocês nos comentários. Até o próximo capítulo gente.

Beijos, Carol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me beside you**

 **Gênero:** Romance/Hurt/Conforto

 **Shipper:** Will e Lou

 **Sinopse:** Um homem salva Lou de ser atingida por uma motocicleta no seu caminho para o trabalho. Will Traynor é diagnosticado como um tetraplégico 4/5 e, apesar da culpa, Lou promete a si mesma ficar ao lado dele.

 **Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a autora Jojo Moyes, mas essa história pertence inteiramente a autora** **shouldbstudying** **. A mim só pertence a tradução.**

* * *

Eu vi um monte de coisas ao longo dos meus dias como cuidadora de Will - seus dias bons, seus dias ruins, o riso e as lágrimas. O melhor de tudo, eu vi a sua melhora. Houveram pequenas melhoras, como os menores espasmos nos braços que fizeram Will comprar um colchão de água de modo que seu corpo parou de doer após cada sono. E então houveram melhoras maiores.

"Ele ficou tão persistente através de fisioterapia e sua situação. Estou muito orgulhosa dele", confessei para Nathan na data de dois anos após o acidente. "Eu não sei como ele não perdeu a motivação."

Nathan olhou para o quarto de Will quando ele encheu seu copo com água, sorrindo. "Eu tenho alguma ideia."

Os movimentos da mão de Will tinham melhorado consideravelmente. Ele não lutava para controlar o joystick na sua cadeira e em dias bons, poderia até conseguir levantar objetos pequenos.

"Clark, vamos aproveitar o sol." Will pegou seu caminho para fora do anexo sem olhar para trás, seguindo o caminho até o jardim. Corri deixando de fazer a cama de Will para o jardim, sentando na parede de pedra ao lado dele e observando Will.

Will se recostou na cadeira, o cabelo que agora estava crescendo de lado descuidado, caiu de seu rosto e expos sua pele pálida à luz solar. Will amava a primavera - as flores, o verde, o sol. Não foi difícil para mim entender seu repentino desejo de banho de sol.

"Sua mãe fez um trabalho maravilhoso no jardim", eu comentei depois que vários momentos de silêncio tinham se passado. Eu saí da parede e gentilmente tirei uma gardênia do canteiro de flores, trazendo-a para Will. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para a flor em minhas mãos.

"Eu já te disse porque ela manteve o jardim, depois do acidente?" Will finalmente respondeu, olhando para mim através do cabelo que tinha caído sobre os olhos. Inclinei-me e empurrei o cabelo atrás da orelha, balançando a cabeça. "Ela diz que é um alívio do estresse, mas eu a vejo olhando para a janela e esperando que eu esteja olhando para baixo. Eu acho que a faz feliz saber que tenho algo bonito para olhar."

Olhei para o jardim de novo com uma nova admiração para Sra. Traynor. Ela tinha feito um jardim imaculado que eu tinha assumido que tinha sido feito profissionalmente. Eu senti os olhos de Will sobre mim e ele resmungando algo que soou como "ela não precisa se preocupar." Olhei para cima em surpresa, mas Will estava olhando para minha mão de novo, pegando a flor, sua mão tremendo em trinta centímetros ou mais da cadeira. Entreguei-lhe a flor e ele girou-a delicadamente com os dedos.

"Venha aqui Clark," Will exigiu. Inclinei-me quando Will levantou a mão novamente e apoiou a flor atrás da minha orelha. Ele deixou seu foco na mão perto da minha bochecha, trêmulo para acariciar minha bochecha. Eu senti o seu calor no meu rosto e minhas bochechas coradas.

Seus dedos começaram a cair e eu alcancei para eles, tirando-os de volta para o meu rosto. Houve um momento de silêncio entre nós, aquele que tinha me ponderando meus sentimentos e os seus por mim. Esse foi o primeiro dia que Will tinha tido a coragem de partilhar o seu progresso com ninguém além de Nathan. Esse também foi o primeiro dia eu senti meus sentimentos crescendo por Will.

Apenas alguns meses depois, Will estava consistente com as mãos, sendo capaz de usar as mãos durante vários minutos antes de cair. Nathan me disse que tinha começado a trabalhar no fortalecimento dos músculos do braço de Will, na esperança de que um dia ele seria capaz de ter a plena mobilidade de seus braços. Meu rosto se iluminou no conceito de mobilidade total. Will seria tão feliz. Eu fiz o meu melhor para manter Will feliz e oferecer ajuda com a fisioterapia, a qualquer momento livre durante o dia.

Ele gentilmente aceitou minha ajuda na maioria dos dias, sem medo de ser fraco na minha frente. O início da nossa amizade, quando o acidente era recente, tinha sido uma troca muito estranha. Ele não estava pronto para ser vulnerável e eu não sabia como reagir a este homem conforme ele se adaptava à sua nova vida. Mas ele se sentou na minha frente todos os dias que tínhamos trabalhou até suar ou ficar frustrado e em dias particularmente difíceis, chorou. Foi algo que aconteceu tão raramente que eu ainda estava surpresa, ver a queda de suas lágrimas dos olhos em sua face. Minha única maneira de confortar ele era segurando sua mão, na esperança de que eu fosse de qualquer ajuda.

Eu sabia que eu amava Will - ele era meu melhor amigo, apesar do meu trabalho como sua cuidadora. Nós entendemos um ao outro o suficiente para que uma página fosse o suficiente para qualquer um de nós saber que algo estava acontecendo. O que foi provado um dia depois que eu acabar as coisas com Patrick.

Cerca de dois meses depois que Alicia tinha terminado com Will eu terminei as coisas com Pat. Eu sabia que as coisas não estavam funcionando por algum tempo - Patrick e eu tinhamos pouco em comum exceto uma admiração por filmes de romance e sexo. Patrick tinha ficado com raiva quando eu disse a ele.

"Há mais alguém, não é?" Eu lhe disse que não, mas eu não tinha considerado o porque eu imediatamente pensei em Will. "Eu posso encontrar alguém melhor do que você mesmo."

Eu tinha ficado ofendida no momento, mas tornou-se evidente que Patrick não terminou relacionamentos de forma madura. Ele poderia encontrar alguma supermodelo fina com seios grandes, que trabalhava em seu clube, mas espere até que elas vissem o que estava sob suas calças. Ou especificamente, o que pequeno que estava sob suas calças.

Eu tinha aparecido para trabalhar no dia seguinte amarga, mas eu decidi deixar de lado, focando em meu trabalho. Ocupei-me durante todo o dia, limpando coisas que eu já tinha limpado, fazendo refeições extras para colocá-los no congelador para Will. Eu até me ofereci para cortar o cabelo de Will, que felizmente atendeu de bom grado, queixando-se constantemente de ter que pedir às pessoas para mover seu cabelo fora do seu rosto.

"O que há com você hoje, Clark?" Will perguntou quando eu movi cabeça para a frente.

"Hm?" Comecei cortando afastada.

"Você está muito chata em relação a limpeza. E você está de cara amarrada durante todo o dia." Ele apontou para a minha testa. "Tenha cuidado ou você vai ter linhas de expressão." Eu ri apesar do meu estado de espírito.

"Sim, bem. Eu terminei com Patrick na noite passada."

Houve um silêncio de Will quando eu cortei o cabelo.

Pelo menos, ele quebrou o silêncio. "Você está bem?"

Eu tomei meu tempo para responder neste momento. Eu sempre fui completamente honesta com Will - não havia nenhum ponto em mentir para alguém que pudesse me ler tão bem.

"Sim. Ele era um idiota."

Will riu e, finalmente, eu movi a cabeça de Will para expor seu rosto. Ele encontrou meus olhos e prendeu-os, um olhar malicioso em seu olhar.

"Pelo menos eu não tenho a fantasiar sobre ele correndo tão longe que ele não voltava." Eu ri. Não foi até poucos dias depois de eu ter processado a frase que eu pensei sobre o que Will havia dito.

Por que ele queria Patrick fora da imagem? Será que ele não aprovava ou era excesso de proteção? Ou havia outra razão?

Eu passei meus dias entretendo Will com o melhor de minha capacidade. Ele se cansava com facilidade e, apesar de sua nova habilidade de usar as mãos de forma mais consistente, muitas vezes ele ficava deprimido ao ponto de não falar comigo por dias. Esses dias eram longos e cruéis, deixando-me duvidosa sobre nossa amizade ou o que eu tinha feito para merecer o tratamento do silêncio apesar de saber que não era eu. Era Will e apenas Will.

Às vezes eu acho que ele é solitário, apesar de eu estar sempre ao redor. Seus amigos do passado raramente o visitaram e, quando o fizeram, seus rostos estavam cheios de pena. Eu sabia que doía em Will ver suas expressões. Era evidente a partir da tensão em sua mandíbula, a quietude das suas mãos.

Eu vi a dor que ele passou conforme o tempo passava e seus amigos continuaram com a vida. Casamentos, bebês, promoções, aventuras que fizeram Will encarar a tela em inveja. Eu vi seus sonhos piscarem através de seus olhos, coisas que ele nunca faz, coisas que pareciam inatingíveis agora.

"Olha Clark, Alicia ficou noiva. Movendo-se rápido, hein?" Eu estava um pouco preocupada com isso, mas Will parecia bem, percorrendo seu newsfeed sem clicar no pequeno botão 'Like'.

Eu estava bem consciente de que eu não era tão interessante como os velhos amigos de Will. Eu não tinha experiência de vida para compartilhar com Will, histórias de amor trágicas ou esperança de aventuras. Eu viveria na mesma casa toda a minha vida com as mesmas pessoas, comendo nos mesmos restaurantes simples e tendo a mesma vida simples. Will tinha vivido no limite. Nada era um obstáculo muito grande – paraquedas, esquiar na neve, escalar em rochas. Ele tinha feito tudo isso. Ele me mostrou fotos mais tarde na nossa amizade – Senti que essas fotos eram coisas que ele tinha obcecado na intenção de que as esperanças iriam ajudar com a fisioterapia e voltar lá fora. Devido ao seu rosto quando ele se ofereceu para me mostrar, eu presumi que ele tinha há muito tempo desistido dessa ideia. Ele me pediu para segurar sua mão enquanto ele folheava as fotos, sobrancelhas franzidas em estresse.

Fotos de um Will mais bronzeado, repletas seu computador. Loiras de pernas longas e morenas grandes bundas faziam uma aparição constante e eu o cutuquei.

"Um pequeno jogador, não é?" Will riu, a tensão em seu corpo desaparecendo.

"Eu as paguei para estar nas fotos", prometeu. Revirei os olhos quando ele pressionou o mouse para mover-se para uma foto de Will beijando uma mulher loira. Eu a reconheci como Alicia. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para a tela e Will apertou o botão delete. "Talvez não todas elas."

A maioria das fotos de Will eram bonitas com sol e oceanos e Will em diversas atividades radicais. Ele riu e apontou para algumas delas, contando-me uma história sobre como ele tinha quebrado um dedo do pé ou, na verdade, estava meio bêbado durante. Foi um momento de ligação para nós onde eu inclinei no ombro de Will e ri com ele sobre histórias tolas de um Will diferente.

Mas Will sentia falta de sua vida antiga. Era evidente, mesmo quando estávamos fora de casa, usando a van para nos levar para os cinemas e parques e lagos próximos. Mas eu gosto de pensar que, apesar disso, éramos felizes. Eu trabalhava duro para manter um sorriso no rosto, mesmo em seus períodos de depressão onde ele mal falava. Eu ainda preparar o seu milk-shake favorito para café da manhã - uma vitamina de banana com apenas uma gota de hortelã, ainda o ajudava nas maneiras que ele me dizia que ele precisava de forma não-verbal. Coisas como a tensão dos seus ombros significavam que seu pescoço estava duro e ele precisava ser movido ou massageado. Espasmos através de seus braços e pernas iriam ser massageados e embalados quentes. Eu ajudava a alimentá-lo e quando ele acaba ele olhava fixamente para mim. Eu não tinha certeza do que passava pela sua cabeça nos dias mais escuros. Mas estes dias mais escuros diminuíram conforme ele melhorava.

E eu o amava. E eu percebi a extensão desse amor. Seus dias tristes eram torturantes e seus bons dias me deixavam tonta ao ponto dos meus pais perguntarem se eu tinha acabado de ganhar uma competição. Notei a intensidade dos meus sentimentos crescendo a cada dia, com cada piada e cada sorriso.

Em torno dos dois anos e meio após o acidente, Will me chamou em seu quarto, onde ele permaneceu na parte da manhã, cansado demais para se levantar. Ele parecia tão chocado, tão branco como um lençol.

"Lou, levante meus lençóis para cima."

Subi para o seu lado, colocando um braço nele. "Will, você está bem?"

"Rápido."

Obedeci, revelando e pijama todo de Will no caminho até os dedos dos pés.

"Você quer sair da cama? Vou pegar a sua cadeira-"

Will me interrompeu, apontando para os pés. "Veja."

E eu olhei para os pés de Will, completamente confusa. Até que eu vi os dedos dos pés se movendo. Eles esticavam e com um pouco de esforço, Will até mesmo torceu o tornozelo um pouco.

"Meu Deus."

Eu não tinha outras palavras, nenhuma outra maneira possível expressar o meu orgulho e amor por este homem.

Will parou de mexer os dedos dos pés e olhou para mim, o maior e mais chocado sorriso que eu já tinha visto ele usar em seu rosto. "Eu posso senti-los, Clark."

Eu passei meus braços em torno dele, sentindo lágrimas de felicidade brilharem nos meus olhos. Eu tinha visto Will olhar para os pés com tanta frequência, à espera de qualquer possível sinal de vida. E lá estava ele. Ele puxou seu rosto fora do meu ombro e me olhou nos olhos. Seus olhos arrastaram para os meus lábios e talvez com muito pouco pensamento, inclinei-me e quebrei a distância. Ele respondeu ansiosamente, os lábios separando enquanto aprofundava o nosso beijo. Eu não sabia o que isso significava para nós - eu ainda estava chegando a um acordo para perceber que eu _tinha_ sentimentos românticos e agora eu estava percebendo que eles eram recíprocos.

Sobre este dia, eu nunca poderia explicar como Will ganhou a mobilidade em seus dedos novamente. Quando liguei para Nathan para lhe dizer o que aconteceu, ele me disse para parar de beber no trabalho. Quando ele chegou para o almoço, ele teve que se sentar. Tinha sido um milagre real. Até mesmo os médicos estavam confusos.

"Ele não mostrou sinais de melhora antes. Poderia haver esperança para as pernas, afinal? Sua espinha?" Eu tinha ouvido as vozes do lado de fora do quarto de Will. O rosto de Will estava tão cheio de admiração e prazer e orei a Deus para que Will pudesse ter uma chance de sua antiga vida, o que ele tão profundamente desejava.

* * *

 **N/T:** E o que dizer sobre esse capítulo? É muita informação pra processar gente! Deixo os comentários pra vocês.

Beijos, Carol.


End file.
